Taking over me
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Heero et Zeck se retrouvent coincé avec leur gundam HS, en pleine jungle, après un combat... Sauf que l'un des deux est amnésique et l'autre, amoureux fou et inquiet pour l'autre pilote. Songfic !


**Titre** : Taking over me

**Auteur **: Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Vieux truc que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps… Et que j'ai enfin fini, encouragé par Sephy Sagara ! (Arigato ! Je l'ai enfin fini !!!!) One-shot, délire, kawai…

**Couple** : Un beau brun aux yeux cobalt, avec un tignasse super ébouriffé et un beau blond aux très longs cheveux, qui aime se cacher derrière un masque ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas devinez… lol

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, à part le scénario de ma fic !! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rêver, baver et fantasmer sur Heero… Hehehe !

**Bonne lecture !**

8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8

/ = Inconscient

# = Zero !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_you don't remember me but i remember you_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me réveille avec l'impression de m'être pris une enclume sur la tête, tellement elle me fait mal.

Où suis-je ? Hn… Dans le Wing Zero.

J'ouvre la porte de mon gundam et sort.

J'ai la tête qui tourne et manque de tomber la tête la première au sol. Ca serais pas la première fois, mais bon…

Je me suis rattrapé de justesse à une branche d'arbre… Une branche d'arbre ??? Où est-ce que je suis ??

Je regarde autour de moi. La jungle. Je regarde rapidement l'état de Zero. Très endommagé. Impossible de décoller.

Comment me suis-je foutu dans cette galère ? Aller, rappelles-toi, Heero ! Les neurones du soldat parfait sont prié de se reconnecter !!! Oups. Je commence a penser comme Duo.

Ben, voyons… Ah oui, je me souviens ! Je me battais avec Zeck Marquise, au-dessus de l'Afrique, quand le Système Zero s'est mis à dérailler. J'ai perdu le contrôle et me suis évanoui. Et mon pauvre gundam a du s'écraser… Non. Je serais mort, si je mettais écrasé. Zero a du amortir la chute. Ce gundam est un ange au sens propre et figur !

Mais Zeck, où est-il ? Est-ce que l'Epyon aussi a pété un câble ? J'espère qu'il n'a rien…

/Mais en quoi ca t'intéresse que cet homme soit blessé ou non ??? C'est un ennemi !/

Je l'aime bien, Zeck… Il est fort, courageux, honorable… et très mignon. On dirait un ange !!!

/OH !!! Tu es le « Soldat Parfait », 01 !! Tu vas pas tomber amoureux, non ???? Tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer. Sentiment = faiblesse. Et qui plus est, d'un ennemi !!/

J, tu me fais chier !!!! LACHES-MOI AVEC TON $%µ D'ENTRAINEMENT A LA %=§ !!!!

Oh la… Moi aussi, j'ai pété un plomb !!! Mon inconscient sérieux me parle avec la voix de J ! Oh et puis, m'en fout ! Je parle déjà avec mon gundam, alors au point où j'en suis… D'ailleurs, je vais aller réparer ce bon vieux Zero.

§§§Sur l'Epyon§§§

Me réveille. Mal à la tête. Où suis-je ??

J'essaie de me lever mais je suis attaché à un siège en cuir. Euh… Bon, je me détache et sort du… truc dans lequel j'étais attaché.

C'est énorme, de couleur bordeau et ça fout la trouille !!!!

Je regarde autour de moi et voit que je suis dans la jungle… Mais QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUT LA ????

2 secondes. Résumons ! Je suis en pleine jungle, sur un bidule pas catholique… Et je sais pas comment, ni pourquoi je suis arrivé ici… Et en fait, je sais même plus QUI je suis ! Oh, maman !!! ... Je sais même pas si j'ai encore une mère. Je sens que je vais péter les plombs, l !!!!!!!!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...  
  
_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§Heero§§§

J'ai réparé ce que je pouvais sur Zero. Le Systeme Zero, pour avoir un peu de compagnie et le système de communication. Mais je peux juste émettre, pas recevoir. J'ai envoyer un SOS sur la fréquence radio des autres, mais je ne pourrais pas savoir si ils l'ont reçu, ou si ils peuvent me dépanner.

Apres ça, j'ai décidé de dormir un peu dans le Wing et bien sûr, j'ai encore rêvé de lui… Ah, Zeck…

#Tu ne peux pas fermer l'œil sans rêver de lui, de toutes façon.#

- C'est vrai.

#Peu importe ce que tu fais… Que tu dormes, penses, manges, tapes ton rapport…#

- D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que mon pc me manques…

#Tu m'écoutes, oui ???#

- Euh… Oui ! Continue, Zero.

#Bon… En bref, tu penses tout le temps à ce beau blond… Tu serais pas amoureux, par hasard ??#

- Je suis sur que si tu pouvais sourire à la façon Duo « Je me mêles de tout, et surtout de ce qui me regarde pas », tu le ferais !

#Tu détournes la question ! Ca veut dire que t'es amoureux de Zeck !#

- Zero, t'es aussi fatiguant que ce baka d'américain ! Finalement, y a pas que sur Duo que j'ai déteint mais sur toi aussi !

#Hum… possible.#

- Et même, sûr et certain…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_  
i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
  
_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ca doit faire plusieurs heure que je suis là. Je sais pas. J'ai pas de montre. Et je pouvais pas régler l'heure de mon gundam sans savoir l'heure qui l'est. Ca dit 14h. Mais vu qu'elle s'est arrêté quand je me suis écrasé et que je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester inconscient, elle est pas à l'heure. Mais vu la lumière du jour, on doit être dans l'après-midi…

M'ennuie. Je déteste attendre sans rien faire. Et voilà que je repense à Zeck. Zero a raison. Je dois être complètement mordu de lui. Je m'inquiètes pour lui, en plus. Mais même si il est dans la même situation que moi, il s'en sortira. Y a pas de raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me manque. Voilà pourquoi j'adore les missions qui on rapport avec lui. J'ai des chances de le rencontrer. Et Duo qui pense que je suis un drogué des missions ! Quel baka !

#Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour Zeck.#

- Mais je…

#Men pas. Je te connais.#

- Mais c'est plus fort que moi !

#C'est net et clair. T'es amoureux.#

- …

#Je suis sur qu'il va bien.#

- Sans doute. Mais je voudrais en être sûr.

#Ben, répare mon radar et je te dirais si je repère l'Epyon dans la zone.#

- T'as raison !! C'est ce que je vais faire !!

Je me met à réparer le radar sans attendre. Raaahh, c'est affreux comme je m'inquiètes ! Pourtant j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il est capable de s'en sortir. C'est définitif, je suis a-mou-reux ! Je veux retrouver Zeck !! J'ai besoin de lui !! Je serais pas tranquille tant que je ne serais pas si il va bien !

J'ai jamais du réparer quelque chose aussi vite. En 10 min, je l'ai fait. L'amour, ça donne des ailes.

- Répar ! A toi, Zero.

#Ok. Voyons ou est ton Zeck...#

- MON Zeck ???

#Bah, oui… TON Zeck. Voila, j'ai trouver l'Epyon.#

- O ?

#Au nord de ta position, à 15 min.#

- Compris. Je vais voir.

#Fais attention a toi.#

Et me voilà à la recherche de mon Zeck perdu. A trop regarder Indiana Jones, moi ! Je parcours la jungle par les arbres, par la terre ferme ou même par les lianes. Comme Tarzan. En 15 min, je suis en vue de l'Epyon. Zeck est là aussi ! Mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis content… Il est là… Mais il a pas l'air en forme. Il pleure à genoux devant le siège de son gundam. Ca, c'est pas normal.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_  
have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§Zeck§§§

J'entend quelqu'un sauter sur la porte du « truc », dans un bruit métallique.

Je me retourne et voit un adolescent d'environ 15, 16 ans devant moi. Il est brun, les cheveux en bataille et il a des yeux bleus cobalts. J'ai déjà vu ses yeux. Je suis heureux de les voir, ça me rassure, mais j'ai peur aussi ! Il me regarde impassible, mais je vois une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, quand même.

- Zeck ?

Je sursaute. Ce type me connaît. Il sait qui je suis. Je lui saute dans les bras en pleure. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il est tombé sous le choc et est tendu comme s'il se méfiait de moi, mais finit par se détendre et me serre dans ses bras. Je suis bien. Je me sens a l'abris, alors pourquoi je me méfie un peu de lui ??

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il me parle d'une voix un peu plus douce. Malgré ma méfiance, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire confiance.

- Je… Est-ce que… Tu me dire qui je suis ?

Il me regarde avec une surprise net sur le visage.

- Tu es… amnésique ??

Je crois qu'il est choqué. Parce qu'il est plus impassible. Il paraît plutôt confus.

- Aides-moi… S'il te plait…

- Je… C'est… Kami-sama ! Je... Je vais t'aider.

Je lui souris et arrête de pleurer. Il a l'air rassuré et reprend un peu de son masque. Il se relève et me lâche. Pourquoi ? Je suis bien dans ses bras, moi. Il va s'asseoir dans le siège du truc bizarre et trifouille un truc dans l'ordinateur du bidule. Tiens, il sourit très légèrement. Il doit avoir découvert un truc bien sur le bidule bordeau. Il me regarde et reprend son demi-masque.

- Euh… Zeck ?

Il a pas l'air très à l'aise.

- Oui ?

- Je… Euh… De quoi tu te souviens ?

- Rien du tout.

- Je… Je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, tu sais…

- Dis-moi quand même ce que tu sais.

- Deja… Je… Attend.

Il trifouille je ne sais quoi sur le truc et une main géante arrive à ma hauteur. Je fais un bond en arrière de surprise et de peur. C'est quoi ce bidule !!

- Grimpe dans la main de l'Epyon.

- Hein !? Le QUOI ???

Il a l'air très surpris de ma question.

- Euh… Tu vois la main qui est à ta hauteur ? Grimpe dedans... Je t'expliquerais après… Enfin, j'essaierais…

Je le regarde avec méfiance. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance mais ce truc me fait peur. Je le regarde et regarde l'immense main à tour de rôle.

- Je suis… Oblig ?

Il a l'air perdu.

- C'est le seul moyen. Je dois bouger l'Ep… Euh le gundam.

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux.

- Gundam ?

Il murmure des truc dans une langue que je comprend pas, se lève du siège et s'approche de moi.

- Je… Je vais t'expliquer ici, plutôt… Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. Ca te dit... Quelque chose ?

- Non.

Il s'assoit devant moi et cherche ses mots.

- Bon, ok… Tu t'appelles Zeck Marquise. Tu te souviens de la situation politique ? De Oz ?

- Euh… Oui, c'est la guerre. Conflit terre/colonie. Oz, ça me dit quelque chose.

Il pousse un soupir. Il a vraiment l'air pas à l'aise, mais pas à l'aise du tout.

- D'accord. En fait… Je sais pas comment dire ça... Mais avant que je te le dise, saches que je te ferais pas de mal si tu m'en fais pas… Ok ?

Je ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il veut dire mais bon…

- Euh... Ok.

- En fait... Tous les deux, on est ennemis. Tu bosses pour Oz et moi… Je suis un pilote de gundam.

- Ennemi ? Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Il ne dit rien et baisse la tête, apparemment TRES nerveux. Pourquoi ça m'étonnes de le voir comme ça ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Je veux me souvenir !!!

- Tu ne veux peut-être pas me répondre… C'est pas grave… Je… Je vais me débrouiller.

- Non. Reste. Je… J'ai dit que je t'aiderais, je le ferais…

- Euh… D'accord. Ben, si on est ennemis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- De toutes façon, on est coincé ici. Wing est HS ou presque et Epyon ne volera pas longtemps.

- C'est quoi un gundam ?

- C'est un robot… Comme les MS.

- Les MS… Oui, je vois.

- Ben, les gundams, c'est le même chose en plus gros et plus fort. Toi aussi, tu pilote un gundam.

- Ha ????

- Tu as eu le Tallgeese et maintenant, tu as l'Epyon.

-

Je regarde le machin bordeau. Heero semble un peu plus a l'aise. Il avait peut-être peur que je l'attaque ? Remarque, ça aurait été logique, mais bon…

- Donc ce truc, c'est à moi ?

- Oui.

- Et je sais le piloter ?

- Maintenant, je doute que tu puisses vu… ta situation. Mais autrement, tu le sais.

J'en reste muet de stupeur.

- Tu veux bien monter sur la main de l'Epyon ? J'irais doucement...

Je le regarde. C'est clair qu'il voit que j'ai peur. Pourquoi ça me tue qu'il le sache ?? Peu importe. Je vais tenter le coup. Je verrais bien. J'ai du mal à croire que ce garçon soit mon ennemi. Il agit pas en tant que tel, en tous cas.

- Ok, je… Je vais essayer.

Oh, il me fait un tout petit sourire. Ca me fait un plaisir qu'il me sourit… J'ai un faible pour lui ou quoi ??

Je grimpe sur la main et m'accroche. Lui, va se mettre au poste de pilotage et la porte du… De l'Epyon se ferme et il décolle. Maman !!!!! J'ai peurrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
  
_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§Heero§§§

Ca y est. Il fait nuit. J'ai faim. Zeck a faim. Mais on a rien a manger. Espérons que les gars viennent bientôt !

Je suis assis dans Wing. Je suis toujours plus à l'aise pour réfléchir ici. Zeck dort dans l'Epyon, posé à cote de Wing.

J'arrive pas à croire que Zeck soit amnésique, que j'ai accepté de l'aider et ça malgré qu'il sache qu'on est ennemis et qu'il ne m'ait pas attaqué, non plus.

Ca m'a fais vraiment un choc d'apprendre ça, de voir Zeck comme ça… D'ailleurs, du coup, j'ai pas réussit a garder mon masque. J'ai jamais été aussi nerveux. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ??? Je ne peux pas le renvoyer chez Oz. Je crois que je vais devoir l'embarquer avec moi, avec les gars. En espérant que lorsqu'il se souviendra, il ne nous attaquera pas ou retournera pas à la vitesse lumière chez nos ennemis, pour dire qu'il sait qui on est et où on est… Enfin, pour moi, il savent déjà, mais pour les autres, ils ne savent pas.

Mais je lui fais confiance. Je veux lui faire confiance. J'ai peut-être tord, mais je prendrais le risque.

Je l'aime. Je suis prêt à tout pour lui. J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre, pour respirer. Vivre… Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'apprendre à vivre ? Hn… Rêve pas trop, Heero !

/Espèce de fou !! C'est un ENNEMI !!/

La ferme, J ! Que dois-je faire ??? Si y a une situation que J a oublier dans mon entraînement, c'est bien celle-l ! C'est-à-dire : Etre coincé avec son ennemi favori, dont on est amoureux entre parenthèse, qui est amnésique, avec nos deux gundams HS dans la jungle.

#Dans la jungle, terrible jungle… le lion est mort, ce soir…#

- Zero !

#Quoi ? J'ai le droit de chanter…#

- Ce gundam va me rendre chèvre.

/Tu l'es déjà, puisque tu as accepté d'aider ton ennemi jur !/

Raaahhh !!! Non, je suis pas encore dingue… Mais je vais le devenir avec mon inconscient et mon gundam !!

#Mais non, tu va devenir dingue… Pourquoi tu deviendrais dingue ?#

/Non mais, tu te rends compte si Zeck se fichait de toi ? Si il jouait seulement les amnésiques ? Tu vas le conduire droit à votre planque et Oz n'aura plus qu'à vous cueillir, pendant que tu baveras devant ton ange !/

Au secours… Je vais péter un plomb.

/Est-ce que tu trouves que ton attitude est digne d'un soldat, franchement ??? Heero, reprends-toi et va descendre Zeck Marquise ICI ET MAINTENANT !!/

Hum Hum Hum Hum Hum… Le lion est…

- ZERO et J, URUSEI !!

#Gomen, Heero…#

/Sale gamin, va !!/

- Ca va pas, Heero ?

Kuso ! J'ai réveillé Zeck avec ces conneries ! Et maintenant, il est là… Devant moi, à me regarder d'un air inquiet.

- Si, si… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Oh, je dormais pas… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Kuso, kuso, kuso !!! Maintenant, il va croire que je suis cingl !!!

- Ah… Ok.

J'ose même plus le regarder en face. C'est dingue comme ce mec arrive à me faire perdre les pédales !

- Je… Je voulais te redemander…

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? J'arrive pas à m'enlever cette question de la tête et j'ai pas trouvé une seule réponse.

… Je lui dit ou je lui dit pas ? De toutes façon, il doit déjà me prendre pour un dingue, alors… Aller, je vais tenter de lui expliquer. Je me décide à le regarder. Ce qu'il a de beaux yeux… Me noierais presque dedans.

#Bonne chance, camarade…#

/Espèce d'abrutis !/

Mais faites les taire, piti !!!!

- Heero ?

Plus un mot, vous deux !!!

#Ok. Je serais muet comme un mur.#

/Si tu y tiens…/

Oui, mais les murs ont des oreilles… Je sens qu'il va pas me lâcher avec cette histoire, le Zero. Quand à l'autre, c'est officiel, je me parles à moi-même, je-suis-fou. Dis quelque chose, Heero ! Courage !

- C'est un peu dur à expliquer…

- De toutes façon, on est coincé ici, alors on a tout le temps… Je demande même si on sortira d'ici, un jour, alors prend ton temps…

Il est encourageant, lui… Mais je vais le rassurer.

- On s'en sortira ! Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te crois !

Il me sourit… Il a un sourire d'ange.

#Bave pas et évite de sourire bêtement, surtout…#

ZEROOOO !!!!!

#Gomen, gomen !!!#

Heureusement que les murs sont moins bavards que lui.

- Si j'ai décidé de t'aider… C'est… Parce que j'aime pas te voir comme ça. On est peut-être ennemi, mais… Je te vois pas trop comme ça, en fait.

Oh Kami-sama !!! Il va rien comprendre à mon explication !!! Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

/M'étonnes pas ! C'est pas logique…/

Je vais finir par le tuer celui-l !! Ha non, je peux pas… Je le tue, je ME tue.

- Je comprends. Moi non plus, je te considère pas comme un ennemi et je crois que c'est pas seulement du à mon amnésie.

Oh, super !! Il a comprit… Il me prend la main et me sourit. Son regard est TRES clair. Je suis content !!! Il m'aime aussi !!! YATAAAA !!!!

- Je vais essayer d'aller dormir, maintenant…

- Dors bien.

- Toi aussi…

- Hn. Merci.

Même si je doute que je vais réussir à dormir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_  
I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
  
_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

#Gundams en approche, Heero.#

Je bondis et me cogne la tête au tableau de bord. Ah si, j'ai dormis finalement… Mais je me demande comment j'ai fait vu la position inconfortable dans laquelle je suis. J'ai mal à la nuque et au dos, maintenant.

/Bien fait pour toi !!!/

Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une voix intérieure aussi CONNE ????

#Je vais ENFIN pouvoir être réparé… Quel bonheur !#

- T'aura une révision complète, Zero… T'en fais pas.

J'entends bientôt des bruits de moteur d'armures mobiles. Je fonce hors de mon siège et va voir.

#Arigato, Hee-chan !!!#

Non, Zero... Tu va pas t'y mettre, TOI AUSSI ???

#Hehehe !!! HEE-CHAN !#

- Continue et je vire le Système Zero du Wing.

C'est bizarre, il dit plus rien… Si il avait un visage, il serait sûrement aussi blanc que le Wing.

#Ok, Je t'appellerais plus comme ça, Heero.#

Echappé belle. Duo, ok. Mais pas Zero !!

- Merci de ta compréhension…

Le Deathcythe se pose à cote de nos deux gundams, suivis des 3 autres. Duo sort comme un diable de son gundam, pour me sauter dans les bras.

- HEE-CHAN !! Tu va bien ?

- Euh… Oui.

Zeck regarde les autres gundams vraiment TRES TRES TRES surpris. Quand il le voit, Duo sort son arme et le tient en joue. Zeck pousse un hurlement apeuré, avant de replonger dans son gundam, mort de trouille, hors de vue de Duo. Le baka me regarde d'un air ahuri, ainsi que les autres qui sont sortit de leur propres gundams et ont aussi sorti leurs armes.

Je leur explique. Par chance, j'ai réussis à reprendre mon masque et arrive à les convaincre de le ramener avec nous. Bien sûr, la confirmation de Quatre, comme quoi Zeck ne se paie pas ma tête, apporte beaucoup plus de poids à ma justification. A savoir : Même si c'est un ennemi, on peut pas le laisser en pleine jungle, il se ferait tuer par je ne sais quel bestiol, à coup sur… Ni le tuer, sinon on vaudrait pas mieux que Oz.

Il accepte qu'on l'emmène avec nous. On verra ce qu'on fera de lui après. Il me regarde avec méfiance et peur. Il doit avoir peur de ce qui va lui arriver. Vais aller le rassurer et après, on rentre a la maison…

#YOUPI !!!!!!#

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ca fait une semaine qu'il est avec nous, dans notre planque. Les autres nous surveillent étroitement… Parce que quand ils ont vu que j'avais un petit faible pour lui, ils ont préférés prendre des précautions. Je comprends. Je leur en veux pas. J m'a engueulé copieusement… Et je me suis venger de mon moi intérieur, en lui gueulant dessus à mon tour, plus fort que lui. C'est bizarre, il a pas apprécié… Il a menacer de refaire mon entraînement. Mais je m'en fous. Il tente quoi que ce soit contre moi, je le tue. Lui, je peux !

D'ailleurs, quand je me suis mis a lui hurler dessus, Duo était stupéfait, puis mort de rire devant la tête de J. Quatre sous le choc d'avoir ressenti ma brusque colère. Trowa était stupéfait et ça se voyait, comme la lune en pleine nuit. Wufei, qui astiquait son sabre, s'en ai couper le doigt de surprise. Ce qui a achever Duo, qui en était à se rouler par terre. J'ai aussi eu du mal à pas éclater de rire. Mais bon, le soldat parfait ne rit pas… Et Zeck était partager entre la stupeur de me voir hurler alors que je suis d'habitude si calme. La peur… De se faire taper dessus, peut-être ? Je vois pas pourquoi je lui aura taper dessus, mais bon. Et la crise de rire, car le rire Duo est communicatif et la scène était très marrante aussi.

Je me suis barrer sois-disant parce que j'étais fou de rage, mais disons plutôt que je me menaçais d'éclater de rire. Je suis donc vite monter dans ma chambre et me suis écroulé de rire sur mon lit. J'espère que les autres m'ont pas entendu. De toutes façon, si ils m'ont entendu, Duo me charrira et j'aurais droit à des regardes suspects de la part de mes compagnons de galère. Donc je le saurais de toute manière.

Zeck se souviens lentement mais sûrement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il se souvient grâce aux sentiments qu'il a pour moi !

On passe donc des heures ensembles dans ma chambre… Duo se demande même si on fait pas crac-crac. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien que parfois, s'en soit pas loin.

Dehors, dans le salon ou autre partie de la maison, quand on est seuls dans la pièce.

On parle… Oui, je parle. Avec lui, je parle. D'ailleurs, Duo est jaloux parce qu'il fait des efforts depuis plus longtemps que lui et je lui dit toujours pas 3 mots à la suite, à part quand il s'agit de mission. Mais Quatre, c'est un ange lui aussi, lui a parler et lui a expliquer que je préférais m'exprimer autrement que par les mots, mais plutôt par les gestes. Je ne parles du flingues entre les deux yeux, bien sûr… Mais plutôt du fait que je l'accepte près de moi, qu'il m'appelle « Hee-chan », que je partage toujours ma chambre avec lui, quand y a pas plus de 3 chambres dans nos planques et que je le choisis de préférence, lui, dans nos missions, pour faire les équipes. Et il compris.

Heureusement. Un Duo jaloux est pire, bien pire qu'un Duo énervé a fond, qui s'ennuie en voiture ou autres situations, le rendant tout aussi nerveux. Et je parle par expérience.

J'aime bien quand Zeck se souvient d'un truc car ses yeux s'illuminent et il me saute dans les bras, en m'embrassant. Il est chou, mon Tenshi…

Et il vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. Il m'entoure la taille de ses bras et me fait un bisou dans le cou.

- Pourquoi tu es parti… Colère ou crise de rire ?

- Crise de rire.

- J'en étais sur…

- Heureusement que j'ai réussis à me retenir… Sinon ma réputation d'iceberg était fichu.

- Tu sais, Heero. Je me souviens de plus en plus de truc et je suis sûr que je t'aime…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Au début, quand je t'ai connu, c'était du respect. Maintenant, c'est de l'amour.

- Je suis heureux que tu me dise ça.

- Quand je reviendrais chez Oz… »

Je le regarde tristement et plonge mon regard dans le sien, via la glace de la salle de bain. J'étais allé me rafraîchir le visage, quand il est arrivé. Je me noie dans son regard. Je lui appartient. C'est fou l'effet qu'a Zeck sur moi.

- Je ne t'oublierais pas. Je vous aiderais même à vaincre Oz et la fondation Romefeller.

- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes la-bas.

- Je ne pourrais pas leur échapper éternellement.

- Je sais.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te trahirais pas. Et une fois la guerre fini, on pourra vivre ensemble.

- Tu me le promet ?

- Je te le promet, Heero… Avec mon aide, Oz ne résistera pas longtemps.

- Et Treize… C'est pas ton ami ? Tu pourras lui mentir, à lui ?

- Oui, c'est mon ami… Mais je trouverais une solution pour ne pas lui mentir, sans lui dire la vérité. Et il n'est pas si méchant que vous croyez. Il veut la paix, lui aussi. Et qui sais. Peut être deviendra-t-il un de nos alliers ?

- Si tu dis qu'il n'est pas si mauvais, je veux bien te croire. Mais fais attention. Jouer un double-jeu est très risquer, en temps de guerre.

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Et je ne suis pas encore parti. Faut que je te montre un truc… Viens par la…

- Me montrer quoi ?

Il m'emmène dans la chambre et me fais m'asseoir sur mon lit, puis s'assoie à coté de moi.

- Y a une étape qu'on a pas encore franchi. On n'avait dit qu'on la franchirais quand on serais sûr…

Je crois que je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire et son idée me plait assez…

- Continue…

- Je suis sûr que je t'aime, maintenant…

- Et moi aussi, je suis sûr que je t'aime. Ce qui veut dire que…

J'adore tourner autour du pot, parfois… Je met mes bras autour de son cou, en souriant. Je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse passionnément. On perd l'équilibre et s'écroulent sur le lit, en riant. Il se met au dessus de moi et m'embrasse à son tour. J'aime quand il me domine, comme ça…

Tiens, la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre. Mon Tenshi interrompt son baiser. Ouin !!!! Oh, c'est Duo. Il nous regarde comme si il y avait une famille d'extraterrestre en train de pique-niquer, leur soucoupe volante garer non loin d'eux, sur le lit, à notre place. Cette fois, j'éclate de rire devant son air d'ahuri profond. Puis, il fait un immense sourire et dit en refermant la porte, « J'ai rien vu !!! Continuez… Mais pas trop de bruit, hein ? ». Je repart à rire et Zeck reprend là où il s'était arrêté. Cette fois, on va pas s'arrêter à l'avant-dernière étape. Je suis trop content.

§§§

Heero se réveilla un peu en sentant quelque chose de bien connu bondir sur lui, tel un gros chien-chien câlin… Les léchouilles en moins, heureusement !

- Hn…

Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire mine de dormir une seconde, avant de réaliser que Duo ne le laisserait pas dormir, vu la situation. Il ouvrit donc un œil pour voir un Duo tout content, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Alors, Hee-chan ???

Il le referma avant de rouvrir les deux yeux, en baillant. Il regarda dans toute la chambre mais ne vit Zeck nulle part.

- Si tu cherches ton hommes, il prend une douche…

- …

- Aller, dis !!!

- Dire quoi ??

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot… Comment s'était ??

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais si tu ne le me dis pas, j'irais le demander à Zeck… Ou Qua-chou. Il est allé se réfugier comme une flèche dans sa chambre, 5 min après que je sois retourner dans le salon.

Heero rougit de gêne et de colère, en même temps…

- Laisse Zeck tranquille !! Et Quatre aussi !

- Lol Bien sûr… Si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir ! Je te promet que je le garderais pour moi !

Duo lui fit un grand sourire… Et il décida de faire confiance à ce sourire, même si il risquait de le regretter plus tard, pour éviter les questions embarrassantes du baka à son petit ami et à l'empathe du groupe. Il le regarda avec un petit sourire, en rougissant un peu…

- Ben… C'était… C'était… C'était… Comment dire…

- Nulle ? Moyen ? Génial ? Grandiose ?

- … Mieux que grandiose… C'était… Encore mieux que je l'avais imagin ! Il a été si doux et si… Bon…

- Le pied intégral ??

- Hai !! Y a même pas de mots pour le décrire…

Le pilote 02 eut un immense sourire, en s'installant mieux.

- Dis-m'en plus ! Je veux tout savoir !

Heero regarda Duo et sourit encore plus, en se redressant. Finalement, il avait envie d'en parler ! Il se rapprocha de Duo et lui raconta tout, en rougissant et rigolant de gêne… Ce qui ravi Duo, qui sut tous les détails principaux.

§§§

Une semaine après, Zeck retourna dans son camp… Heero, inquiet et triste, se tourna vers Duo, qui se révéla être un ami précieux, malgré son air baka et qui lui apporta un grand soutient moral…

Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il attendrait Zeck jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, tant qu'il le faudra. Il se battrait comme un lion pour que la paix revienne et qu'il retrouve enfin son homme. Il l'aimait vraiment à la folie… Il ferait tout pour lui. Il se sentait seul loin de lui, mais était heureux, malgré tout. Il était enfin heureux et il avait une raison infaillible de se battre, de vouloir gagner… Oz et Romefeller était cuit. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps !

**OWARI** 8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8-§-8

Tadaaaaa !!! Finiiiiiii… C'est clair que la fin n'est pas heureuse-heureuse, mais espoir y est !! C'est ce qui compte… Je trouve la fin plutôt positive, moi ! #grand sourire. Mode kawai#

Review, onegai ??

A pluus !!


End file.
